


hold still, my love (we still have tomorrow)

by ninthsnow



Category: Honkai Impact 3 (Video Game), 崩坏3rd | Honkai Impact 3rd (Video Game)
Genre: 4+1 drabbles, ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, theresa as kallen's little sister coz why not, they deserve better, tuna if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninthsnow/pseuds/ninthsnow
Summary: 4 times Kallen kisses Sakura and one time Sakura kisses her.





	hold still, my love (we still have tomorrow)

_(1)_

Kallen thinks the clock ticks a little too loudly.

Even so, she absently taps a finger to its rhythm as she sourly eyes the textbook in front of her, willing it to disappear. A library was supposed to be quiet, Kallen knew that much. But this? This was way too quiet. She could almost hear herself breathe if she focused enough. There was the constant sound of the clock ticking and the occasional rustling of paper. No other sound. Kallen almost wishes she hadn’t drained her phone dead from playing games.

Still, she was willing to bear with the silence. It’s not like anyone forced her to sit in the library. No, Kallen was here on her own choice. And as she lets her eyes drift from blankly staring at her textbook to the person seated across her--yup, she definitely was here by choice.

Yae Sakura’s beauty was absolutely breathtaking, Kallen thinks as she finds herself rather mesmerized with the way the sunlight from the window dances on Sakura’s features. She’s reading a book on world history and is so absorbed by it that Kallen finds it rather cute. Leave it to someone like Sakura to make something as mundane as reading look so beautiful. She’s a bit biased, perhaps, but she’ll be throwing hands at anyone who disagrees.

She knows she’s staring but she can’t help it. Kallen smiles softly when she notices Sakura’s brow twitch before a slight frown tugs at her pink lips, a definite reaction from whatever she was reading.

Sakura must have sensed Kallen’s eyes on her as she looks up. Kallen grins and waves her fingers at her. The pink-haired girl clears her throat, her eyes abashedly shifting away from Kallen.

“You’re staring,” Sakura mumbles but there’s a tiny smile on her lips that Kallen doesn’t miss.

Kallen hums, “I am. But only because you’re so pretty to look at.”

Then there it was. Sakura blushes right to the tip of her ears and Kallen is almost worried at how fast the blood must have rushed to her face.

“Kallen!” Sakura doesn’t forget to whisper even as she managed to pack a whole lecture in just the white-haired girl’s name.

Kallen laughs. The librarian hurriedly makes a shushing sound.

Still, she’s giggling. Sakura was trying to look mad but the fond look in her eyes was betraying her. Kallen wonders how she got so lucky.

She doesn’t know how she hasn’t noticed it but when Sakura runs a hand through her hair she sees it. Her hand was bandaged.

“Hey, what happened?” all traces of amusement is gone, replaced with worry as she reaches for Sakura’s bandaged hand. The bandage was wrapped neatly across her palm and Kallen doesn’t know how she hasn’t noticed it until now.

Sakura tries to retract her hand but Kallen’s grip was as gentle as it was firm. The pink-haired girl sighs resignedly, “I caught a knife.”

Kallen blinks, unsure if she heard right. “You caught a knife?”

“Yes, yes I did.”

“You caught a knife.”

Sakura was smiling a bit now. “Pretty cool, huh?”

Kallen feels her brow twitch. “Sakura, how the hell did you end up catching a knife?”

Sakura shrugs. “It was during home econ class. The knife fell and well, I sort of tried to catch it by instinct?” she chuckles, smiling when she sees the worry painted all over Kallen’s face. “I only caught it for a brief moment. It didn't cut too deep. Honestly, the bandage was a little too much but the nurse insisted.” she moves her injured hand in Kallen’s grasp and cups the white-haired girl’s cheek. “Stop worrying so much.”

Kallen frowns but she holds the hand against her cheek gently as she leans into Sakura’s touch. “Maybe if you weren’t so clumsy.” she mumbles. But really, out of the two of them, it was Kallen who was more accident prone. Kallen shifts, turning her face towards Sakura’s palm and places a soft kiss over the bandage.

She lets the kiss linger, mumbling a soft ‘I love you’ that she knows Sakura won’t hear.

“Never do that again, okay?” Kallen sternly warns.

Sakura’s grin is a bit cheeky. “I don’t know, it was pretty cool.”

“_ Sakura _.”

It’s Sakura who laughs loudly this time.

* * *

_(2)_

It’s Theresa’s birthday.

Kallen thinks it’s a little funny that her now twelve year old little sister was already tucked into bed and fast asleep but a party was still waiting to be held in the Kaslana estate’s courtyard. Really, it wasn’t much of a birthday party than a reason to throw a gala. The real party had been held in the afternoon, a much quieter and intimate affair between family and select friends.

She toys with the silver bracelet on her wrist, eyeing her girlfriend who stood in front of a vanity mirror and was clipping on a pair of earrings. Her white dress was zipped, but only halfway and Kallen finds herself a bit flustered at the sight of Sakura’s bare skin. She’s also trying to ignore the dress that was rather form fitting and complemented Sakura really well. Almost too well, in fact.

Kallen looks away and picks on her bracelet a bit more intently now. They weren’t due for a few more minutes and she resists the urge to lay down and likely ruin her hair that Sakura had braided. She wishes she hadn’t changed into her own dress a bit too soon. But this was the Kaslana estate and as a Kaslana herself, Kallen will most likely be playing hostess as soon as the party starts.

But she’s feeling a certain tension running underneath her skin as she stayed enclosed in her bedroom with her girlfriend. Her incredibly attractive girlfriend. Her incredibly attractive girlfriend whose dress was half zipped as she now busied herself in fixing her hair into a messy yet elegant bun, showing the expanse of her slender neck and--and Kallen looks away.

She’s well aware of Sakura's beauty. But Kallen isn’t too shallow to simply fall for something skin deep. And everytime Kallen tells her she’s beautiful, she doesn’t just mean it in a superficial way. Because Yae Sakura was beautiful for all of who she is as a person. Kallen doesn’t doubt for one second about how she ended up falling in love with Sakura. The woman who was endlessly patient and understanding, whose capacity for kindness knew no bounds.

But as Kallen sneaks another glance, she can’t help how her mind feels like it’s going blank. Maybe she should look for Kiana in the meantime. Surely, her niece was in a deep nap herself even if her attendance was expected for tonight’s party--if she wasn’t snacking in the kitchen already. Just as she’s about to excuse herself, Sakura speaks.

“Kallen?”

Kallen blinks, her attention all at once at her girlfriend. She meets Sakura’s eyes through the mirror and the pink-haired girl was smiling. Kallen can’t help smiling back.

She’s not prepared for Sakura’s next words. “Zip me up?” she asks, a hopeless expression crossing her face and how could Kallen ever say no to that?

Kallen stands and approaches Sakura. She wills her hand to steady itself as she thumbs on the zipper. Kallen distractedly watches as the zipper climbs up slowly. The white-haired girl allows herself a bit of impulsiveness as her free hand touches Sakura’s hip, taking a step closer.

Before she could lose her nerve, she leans in and kisses the back of Sakura’s neck, mumbling heartfelt three words softly just before the zipper fully closes.

Kallen doesn’t step away and instead wraps both arms around Sakura’s waist, resting her chin on her girlfriend’s shoulder. She must have flustered her a bit because she can see Sakura’s cheeks were a little red from her reflection in the mirror.

“Did you say something just now?” Sakura asks, her hands moving to hold Kallen’s. 

Kallen meets her eyes through the mirror. “I just said you’re beautiful.”

Sakura rolls her eyes but her blush deepens.

Kallen kisses her again, on the shoulder, and Sakura holds her a bit tighter.

* * *

_(3)_

“It’s only for three weeks.”

Kallen tries not to pout. Really, she does. But she can’t quite help the frown pulling at her lips at the prospect of not seeing her girlfriend for three weeks. It wasn’t very long but Kallen’s not used to not seeing Sakura for longer than two days and maybe she’s overreacting a bit.

But she can’t help it.

She pouts.

Sakura was laughing as she pulls on Kallen cheeks, trying to turn her pout into a smile. “Now, my love, didn’t your family have a trip planned as well?”

“Yes, although I wish we would stay at home for once.” Kallen sighs, pulling her face away from Sakura’s hands as she carries the pink-haired girl’s duffel bag and deposits it in the open car trunk. Sakura was eyeing her in amusement and really, did Sakura have to be so amused? No one can blame her if she pouts again.

The white-haired girl can hear Sakura’s younger sister making a racket inside the car, her laughter easily heard. It makes Kallen smile a bit, she’s rather fond of Rin and was rather close with her as well. Rin got along real well with Theresa too, so much so that they seemed attached by the hip, Kallen muses.

She shuts the trunk gently and when she faces Sakura, her girlfriend was still watching her with bemused eyes. When Sakura opens her arms, Kallen almost feels betrayed by her own reaction as she immediately falls into them.

She’ll miss this, she thinks. Kallen has always felt warm every time Sakura’s arms were around her and this time was no exception. She sighs, burying her face in Sakura’s shoulder and takes in the scent of roses that seemed to always cling onto the pink-haired girl's skin.

She murmurs again, three familiar words that she’s not ready for Sakura to hear yet.

Kallen feels her eyes sting and she berates herself for being awfully clingy. It’s just for three weeks. Maybe some time apart would be good for them too. Absence, as they said, makes the heart grow fonder. For now though, Kallen can’t help but think that absence is just a mean jerk. But when she pulls away, she makes sure to put her best smile on. She won’t make Sakura feel bad for going on to a family trip that was well deserved. Sakura was smiling too and _damn_, Kallen will really miss her.

“I’ll miss you,” Sakura cups her cheek and fondly runs her thumb over Kallen’s skin.

Kallen has never felt the want to kiss her so badly. And so she does, but because she’s both weak and a coward, her lips only lands gently on Sakura’s forehead. When she pulls back, she wonders if the split-second disappointment she saw in Sakura’s eyes was real or a figment of her imagination.

“I’ll miss you too.” Kallen grins, heart feeling light in her chest when Sakura smiles back.

She opens the passenger side for Sakura and she wishes the Yae family a safe trip. After a high five from Rin, a knowing and borderline teasing smile from Sakura’s mother and a touch on her cheek from her girlfriend, Kallen sees them off.

She heads home, dropping by a nearby ice cream stand that she and Sakura frequents. She orders one for herself, not her usual but Sakura’s favorite.

Kallen walks home thinking that the sweet treat didn’t quite taste the same.

* * *

_(4)_

“Onee-chan.”

Kallen feels someone poke at her cheek. Gently at first, but then insistent.

“Oneeeeee-chan!”

It wasn’t so much Theresa’s voice that woke her up but the painful poking of her cheek. Still, she pretends to be deeply asleep. The poking continues and when Kallen feels she’s fooled her sister enough, she jumps awake and traps Theresa in a tight hug. Kallen relentlessly tickles her until the sound of Theresa’s laughter and shrieking overpowers the sound from the television.

“Onee-chan! Stop it! I’m sorry! Hahahaha!”

Kallen gives her no mercy until she felt a smack at the back of her head.

“Stop bullying your sister.” Sakura reprimands but there’s laughter in her voice as Theresa runs over to her and hides behind her legs. Theresa expectedly makes a childish face at her and sticks her tongue out and Kallen reciprocates the gesture just as childishly.

Sakura sighs, “I’m surrounded by children.”

Both Kallen and Theresa grins up at her. Sakura smiles, shaking her head in fond amusement.

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon. Kallen had found her little sister sulking by the mansion’s garden and decided to bring her along to hang out in Sakura’s home. Rin and Mrs. Yae were out together and Kallen figured Sakura wouldn’t mind the extra company.

And Sakura sure didn’t. She welcomed the little Kaslana with open arms as Theresa practically threw herself on her for an eager and excited hug. Kallen knew Theresa adored Sakura and there was just something about watching two of her favorite people bond together that just warms her heart.

“Lunch is ready.” Sakura tells them and ushers them to the dining table.

Lunch was a hefty affair filled with laughter even if it’s just the three of them. Kallen notices that Sakura had made enough food for five, which wasn’t really a problem because Kallen and Theresa could _ eat _. Kallen observes her sister and is glad she’s no longer in the sulky mood she had been in before they arrived at Sakura’s. In the midst of laughter, Kallen catches Sakura’s eyes and mouths a ‘thank you’. 

Sakura just winks at her.

They wash the dishes together after ushering Theresa to play some video games in the living room. Kallen marvels at the domesticity of it all. Would this be their routine if they lived together?

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say Theresa is an exact replica of you when you were twelve.” Sakura starts.

Kallen laughs, there had been multiple occasions when people had told her so. “I’m just glad she has my good looks too.”

Sakura rolls her eyes. “And I hope she doesn’t grow an ego as big as yours.”

Kallen gently gives her a hip bump. “Come on, babe, you love my ego.”

“Hm, I suppose confidence does look good on you.” Sakura admits, bumping her back. And then in a more serious tone, she continues, “Actually, I’ve always thought it was one of your most attractive traits.”

Kallen wasn’t expecting that. She blushes. Still, she plays it cool. “One of my most attractive traits? I didn’t know you kept a list.” she grins, hoping Sakura won’t notice her flushed cheeks. She’s not used to being the one flustered in their relationship.

Sakura was now distractedly washing a plate. “I wouldn’t say it’s a list but,” she paused, gathering her thoughts. “I’ve been watching you a lot and there are things I couldn’t help but take note of.”

Kallen blinks. “You’ve… been watching me?”

Sakura must have realized how her words could be taken as she immediately backtracks. “Not--not in a stalker-ish way!” she blows a frustrated sigh, composing herself before she continues, “Did you know that when you talk, people would just stop and stare?” Sakura chuckles, amusement coating her voice. “I’ve seen some people walk out of a conversation from you looking like they’re half in love.”

“You’re kidding.” Kallen deadpans.

“No, no. I’m not.” Sakura gives her a look. “It’s quite troublesome, really. You could talk your way out of almost any situation, make the grumpiest people smile, but it’s a little charming that you’re not aware of own charisma.”

“I-- I don’t--”

“Then there’s little habits of yours. How you wouldn’t start eating until you’ve cut your meal into bite-sized pieces. How you write with your right hand but draw with your left. You’re not the biggest fan of amusement parks but never refuses Theresa whenever she asks. And you could never stay awake for an entire movie if it wasn’t horror.” Sakura laughs, turning her face a bit so she can meet Kallen’s eyes. “You tell me I’m beautiful whenever you could but really, I think you’re even more so.”

Kallen feels her breath caught in her throat. Sakura leans in, the tip of her nose touching Kallen’s and just before their lips would touch for the first time, a loud yet excited shout erupts from the living room.

“Onee-chan! Onee-chan, you gotta see this!”

Kallen and Sakura jumps apart.

Kallen feels her face redden, even her ears felt hot. “Right, I-- I umm, I gotta see that.” she wipes her hands with a cloth, feeling a bit shy under Sakura’s _ supremely _ amused gaze. Sakura must be having tons of fun right now, she thinks. It wasn’t everyday that Kallen was the flustered one between them, after all.

She ducks out of the kitchen, her girlfriend’s laughter trailing after her.

When they leave late in the afternoon, Sakura walks with them to the awaiting car. Theresa looked like she was about to fall asleep standing but she doesn’t forget to thank Sakura. The pink-haired girl indulges her again in another hug. Theresa sweetly kisses Sakura’s cheek just before she runs inside the car.

“She takes after your sweetness, after all.” Sakura muses, smiling crookedly at Kallen. There was a challenge in her tone and smile that Kallen doesn't miss.

Well, Kallen wasn’t going to lose to a child, even if said child was her little sister. She steps into Sakura’s space and kisses her other cheek. She doesn't fully pull away because she kisses Sakura again, this time on the corner of her mouth. She lets her lips linger long enough for it to be intimate.

Kallen pulls away and the dazed look on Sakura's face felt like victory.

"I'll see you at school."

Sakura recovers, her lips curling into the smile Kallen's always had a weakness for.

"See you."

* * *

_(+1)_

It’s graduation.

And as Kallen chose to quietly exit the auditorium early and sit on the top of an empty staircase, she finds that she’s feeling oddly...blue. It’s a rather weird mood to be in, considering how graduations are supposed to be happy occasions worth celebrating despite some bittersweet goodbyes.

What was next after this? Kallen wasn’t sure. University seemed the obvious answer but for Kallen who was still largely undecided about what she wanted to pursue, therein lies the problem. What _did_ she want to pursue?

Kallen was someone who found interest in everything, even the smallest things. But it was just that, mere interest, and she can’t quite think of something that stoke a passion within her. She had given herself a mental deadline. Graduation, she said to herself. She had hope she would know what she wanted by then.

Sakura was going to med school. Kallen thinks of maybe trying it out for herself but it was a rather large commitment that she’s not quite sure she can keep, especially if she didn’t have the heart for the scientific side of things.

A business degree, perhaps? Kallen makes a sour face at that. It was rather frustrating, really. How did everyone she knew already have an idea of what they wanted in life at a professional sense?

Her parents, her family, they were rather laidback and she knew they’d be supportive of whatever it was she wanted to pursue. But everytime her mom or dad asks her about college plans, she clams up. Even her older brother Siegfried would always tell her that she could pursue anything she wanted and they’d be nothing but supportive. But they were expectant, she knew. And Kallen always felt bad when she couldn’t give them a straight answer.

Honestly, she’s unsure. But everytime she tries to think about the future at least five years ahead, all she’s wondering about is if Sakura would still be with her by then.

She sighs, burying her face in her knees as she further curls into herself. Kallen lets the minutes go by and it isn't long before she feels someone sit closely beside her. She catches onto the scent of roses and she smiles, lifting her head. It was amazing how Sakura's mere presence alone could light a smile on her face despite the rather downcast mood.

"Hello, my love." Sakura greets as she mimics the way Kallen sat. "What are you doing out here?" She asks in a gentle tone.

Kallen shrugs, "I could ask you the same thing."

"Well, I saw you leave and didn't come back. So, I went looking for you." Sakura answers.

“And you found me.” She smiles.

Sakura laughs, “ It wasn’t that hard. You have a weird attachment to this particular staircase.”

“No one is ever here so it’s a good spot to just sit down and think.” Kallen explains.

“So did you do just that?”

“What?”

“Sit down and think.” Sakura leans into her, resting her head on Kallen’s shoulder. “I’m all ears if you’d like to talk about it.”

Kallen purses her lips, thinking it through. This was an insecurity of hers and maybe it would help if she talked about it. She leans her head against Sakura’s. “I don’t know what to do after this.”

Sakura is quiet and Kallen takes it as a silent cue to elaborate. “I don’t know what I want to be doing in the long run. It’s rather silly, really. I’ve always enjoyed doing a lot of things. Writing, drawing, building something out of scraps. Photography, sports, debate. All these things and yet I can’t see myself doing them as a lifestyle, you know?”

“You can take your time. There’s no rush.” Sakura mumbled, her hand searching for Kallen’s to lock their fingers together. “It’s okay to take the time off and figure things out.”

That did not sit well with Kallen. She straightens herself and Sakura who was jostled by her shifting, moves so that they’re facing each together.

“Kallen?”

It’s annoying but Kallen feels like crying. “Sorry. I just feel like you’re moving forward and I can’t be there with you.”

A hand touches her cheek and Kallen nearly crumbles.

“Silly girl.”

It wasn’t a warning but the hand on her cheek moves to the back of her neck and she’s pulled forward.

Kallen’s dreamed of kissing Sakura. There were moments wherein she wishes she had simply taken the opportunity to do so. Kallen loved her. Some part of her feels that she won’t ever find something like this ever again--find someone like Sakura ever again. And despite the sheer intensity of her feelings for Sakura, she’s awfully shy and careful in respecting certain boundaries. Hence, the stolen kisses that were kept chaste. Maybe one day, she’d have the courage to actually kiss Sakura. Kallen thinks through all of the possible scenarios in her head but it never quite occurred to her that Sakura might kiss her first.

And yet there they were.

Sakura’s lips were soft and Kallen can taste a faint sweetness that she can’t get enough of. She chases it, parting her lips and nibbles on Sakura's lower lip. The pink-haired girl indulges her, leaning into her even more. Sakura smiles into the kiss, pulling away just barely. “Is this okay?” she asks.

Kallen doesn’t answer her. Instead, her hand cups Sakura cheek as she kisses her this time. A little longer, a little harder, a little sweeter. She’s not quite sure who pulls away first but when their eyes met, it's with the realization that Kallen feels like her heart might just give with how much love she felt for her.

“You’ll always be with me, Kallen. For as long as you want to.” Sakura whispers, locking a stray hair from Kallen’s face behind her ear. “You can be anything you want. In your own time.”

Kallen grins. “What if I wanted to be vlogger?”

“Sure, love. If it would make you happy.”

“A professional race car driver?”

“You’re motion-sick often but I’m sure you’ll overcome it.”

“A pop-star idol?”

“I’m sure Rozaliya and Liliya wouldn’t mind a third member.”

“A chef?”

“And be the first Kaslana to be able to make something edible? Ambitious. I like it.”

“...A stripper?”

Sakura blinks. “Why do I feel like you’re just waiting for me to say ‘no’?”

Kallen shrugs. She knows the next one is rather cheesy but well, what is a relationship without the cringe every now and then? 

“The love of your life?”

Sakura pauses at that. She gives Kallen an unreadable look before she flicks the white-haired girl’s forehead with her finger.

“You already are.”

Sakura kisses her again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it all the way here, thank you for reading! It's been a long while and I've been itching to write and then comes HI3 with its lovely characters. I totally adored Kallen and Sakura right off the bat and well I liked them so much I wanted to write about them so viola~


End file.
